


Consortium

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnant Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Elyon, as a queen and a wife, worries about Caleb and his safety as husband to Aldarn. Polyamorous Caleb; Elyon/Caleb/Aldarn.





	Consortium

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first time writing a formal story about a poly ship. It's a little different from its Tumblr version.

When an Escanorian queen has a lover different from her legal spouse, the consort, usually the council of nobles behind her will encourage her to kill the affair. They need no illegitimate heir campaigning after the throne, even if said false heir has a better potential than the true heir.

Now, when her spouse has a second spouse - and that means she has a co-spouse - that’s an entirely different story.

And Elyon is worried. Elyon is more than worried, even. The thoughts haunt her day in and day out; the words of the noble council bouncing in her mind every minute of the day she could spare.

It’s not like she’s against it. Her best friend Cornelia is married to both Peter Cook and Irma, and Irma herself is also married to Joel Wright. Polyamory isn’t a strange concept to Elyon either.

It’s just that with Caleb’s apparent pregnancy, his reputation and his safety, as well as his younger child’s safety, are being compromised.

Elyon loves him, of course. She loves him, and their love has born fruit in the form of the little heiress to the throne, the baby Gala. Part-alraune, wrapped in protective leaves when she was born, and smiling so gracefully in her sleep. A beautiful child with dark blonde hair; it reminds Elyon of rich, strong gold, growing upon trellises like vines.

She has bodyguards day in and day out. Maids come in and out, wishing for their princess’s great fortune in the future. Nobles grace her with gifts and praises, even if some of them are paper-thin disguises to their own disgust and doubt.

And as for Caleb’s unborn child with Aldarn? Elyon knows that the infant will not be regarded similarly as their sister. Elyon is very aware that her husband having a second spouse in itself is controversial, much more the child’s existence.

Polyamory is a normal thing to observe in the Meridianite society, but people are rather strict about it when it comes to the royal family.

Elyon does her best to treat Aldarn well, without looking like she has ulterior motives. She lets him dine next to Caleb, in the presence of her parents and even with their own fathers. While he and Caleb can defend themselves fine, Elyon allows them to have a party of soldiers, most of which are also their close friends from their days as rebels, as bodyguards. She sends Aldarn gifts from time to time, too, like she sends gifts for Cornelia and the others.

It’s just so jarring how Caleb acts as if it’s nothing!

“What troubles you, Elyon?” Aldarn asks.

Elyon gives another deep sigh as she rubs her temples. “Your idiot husband does.” She almost crumples the documents in her hands. It’s rather difficult to concentrate.

“He’s your husband too, you know.”

“And he’s being an idiot!” All jokes aside, Caleb’s behavior lately is rather unbecoming of a Consort.

“If this is about the pregnancy, our fathers are looking after him, and Miriadel checks on him from time to time.”

“And he’s acting as if this is nothing!” Elyon sighs once more.

“I guess he’s pretty… how do you say it, chill?” Aldarn shrugs. “Probably because he’s seen Orube go through pregnancy several times, and she was still as strong as ever.”

“You’re surprisingly chill about this, too.”

Aldarn shakes his head. “I’m more nervous than I make it seem, really. I just… have a better tolerance, I’d like to think.”

Elyon doubts it. “Really?”

“Your Majesty, I grew alongside Caleb. I know he will try to do things more foolish than you expect of him.”

Elyon almost falls off her chair. Her co-spouse shrieks with a loud “Your Majesty!” and rushes to help her balance.

“Your husband! Can’t do this to me! For longer!” Elyon complains. “I’m putting that idiot! On house arrest!”

“Please try not to abuse your power just to make him behave,” Aldarn reminds her in a shaky, soft voice.

“Oh, he better be thankful I am merciful!”

“We are thankful you are! Very thankful! But please–”

“A house arrest for one whole year!”

“N-no, Your Majesty!” Aldarn shakes Elyon’s shoulders. “He’ll cry!”

“I won’t let him get away with what he wants!”

Speak of the man! Someone clears their throat, and Elyon and Aldarn’s head whip around to see Caleb standing by the door.

“If this is about having to go on leave just because I am with child,” Caleb says, rolling his eyes, “Let me tell you that I don’t need to do that. I’m only this pregnant until next month.”

Elyon stares at Aldarn, wishing for him to explain. When Aldarn keeps quiet, Elyon stands and turns back to Caleb. “Explain, you fool!”

“Alraunes don’t… really grow like that in their alraune parents’ bodies. They develop as seeds in alraune wombs, and they still need to get planted afterwards.”

“Meaning…?”

“I’m only pregnant for two to three months, then I’m going to give birth to a seed that needs to be planted on the soil, and I need that soil right next to me. It’s gonna be hard, I heard from my father. I might have to spend the next few months sleeping next to Aldarn during the night, and if that isn’t okay with you, I can just… I don’t know, spend afternoon naps with you? Is that all right with you?”

“Yes, but that isn’t what I really wanted to hear.”

“Oh, Elyon!” Caleb groans. “I don’t need that much protection. I’m fine with what we have.”

Elyon grimaces. “You’re my Consort. If they try targeting you due to that child… oh, god forbid they try to target that child!”

“Why?”

Oh, dear! “Because! You’re! My! Consort! Our enemies will try to use your child to…” Elyon gestures, holding back on her rage as much as she could. “Negotiate the bad, selfish stuff with us. And I don’t want that. I don’t want to see you distraught over something like this.”

“If that happens…” Caleb shakes his head. “You know what, I won’t let that happen. So, thanks for all the concern, but I’m fine. I promise. I love you, and I love you.”

Caleb sticks his tongue out at the Queen and shoots Aldarn a pouty glare before leaving. Elyon falls back on her chair.

“He’s so endearing,” Aldarn muses, shaking his head.

“He’s infuriating!” Elyon slams the table. “He just… he ignored my worries! My advice! And I’m the Queen! Of Meridian!”

“He’s a free soul, Elyon! Why are we trying to restrain him?”

Elyon squeezes on Aldarn’s cheeks, prompting the man to squeak. “Because you know how politics can ruin everything!”

Aldarn nods. “Yesh, yesh, I get, I get…”

Elyon releases him and plops her head against her desk. What is she to do with her husband?!

“You know, Elyon, I just realized something.”

She lazily gazes at Aldarn. “What?”

“I think you’ve let politics ruin your trust in him.” Aldarn’s voice is soft and gentle, and he has a point. Elyon feels like sinking. Here she is, acting like a wife way too worried, and her co-spouse, who she is way stronger than, is even calmer than she is.

“I do want to trust him, but… we have to be real here. He only became a noble by marriage. To me. And while he’s popular among the commonsfolk, there are nobles who do not favor him!”

“If this is Lord Cedric, I’d like to think we can bargain.”

Elyon laughs. “Come on, Cedric’s changed a lot too! Give him a break!”

“And I guess we can give Caleb a break too?”

The queen sighs. She places her face in her hands and rubs against her palms, in an attempt to smoothen out the wrinkles on her face. “I won’t forgive myself if something happens to that stupid weed.”

“I’ll keep an eye out on him too. He’s our weed.”

“Right. And if things get worse?”

“We’ll kick villain butt.”

It isn’t much of a plan, but Elyon figures out that all she can do is increase the security around the places Caleb frequent, all the while letting him go by with as few guards as he wishes. And while the seedling grows, she’ll have Aldarn’s quarters guarded a little more heavily, the same way her own baby is. The child might not be an heir, but to Elyon, they’re just as important as one. Just as much as Gala is a little princess to her and Caleb, the unborn child is a little successor to Caleb and Aldarn’s legacy.

Sometimes, an Escanorian queen can only do so much to support her spouse’s own romantic life. While most nobles will advise against letting this sort of thing continue, Elyon has the heart and the knowledge to know that things will work out fine - and she will see to such things working out fine. Relationships are, after all, an unspoken contract with set rules and boundaries, nurtured by adhering to said rules and boundaries, even if there are three of them whose signatures are on the invisible paper. If Caleb says the guards bother him, then the guards will be advised to leave the area and scout the outside perimeters. And if that doesn't work, Elyon can only rely on Aldarn's skills and abilities.

Yes, it isn't much of a plan, but the Escanorian consort is a rather stubborn one! What is Elyon to do with him?

About an hour later, Elyon sees Caleb again by the lunch table. She reaches to pinch his cheeks and squeal about how reckless he can get, complaining to their parents of his behavior. Behind her, Aldarn laughs.

“You better take care of yourself, alright?” Elyon warns Caleb with a queenly gaze, before implanting a kiss on his lips and on his forehead.


End file.
